Operation: De-immoralize!
by SpirkTrekker42
Summary: Kirk is given immortality by Q and he doesn't want it. This is the story of Kirk, Spock, Bones, and Uhura going on a quest to try and remove Kirk's immortality so he won't outlive everyone, including Spock. Will he succeed? Read to find out :) Kirk & Spock friendship, S/U, Spock Prime/?


Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to Roddenberry and Paramount. Star Trek: Reboot belongs to Abrams, Orci, and Kurtzman.

A/N: Originally written for a contest but I didn't even place. Oh well, I will try harder next time :P

.~.

_Operation: De-Immortalize!_

_.~._

"Red alert!" The cool female voice of the computer sounded as the klaxons blared and crimson lights flashed. The main view screen showcased the enemy ship as it advanced towards them.

"Hailing frequencies still closed!" Uhura reported from communications.

"Zey have dispatched seweral shuttles, sir!" Chekov called from the science station.

"Captain, what do we do?" Sulu shouted over the din.

Sweating it out in the captain's chair, acting Captain Montgomery Scott gave the order to target the Klingon ships at their weakest points. He hated this part of his job – he preferred it down in Engineering, thank you very much.

It had been a surprise attack; the Bird-Of-Prey had de-cloaked and had begun its assault on the unaware _Enterprise_. As the shields began to fall, Scotty prayed that the landing party down on the newly-discovered class-M planet was having better luck than he was.

They weren't.

"Spock, stop it. He's dead!" McCoy yelled.

The Vulcan had repeatedly shot the offending Klingon, whose transgression had been shooting the captain with a disrupter. That was set to kill. With his captain bleeding out before his eyes, Spock had gone on a frenzied rampage, killing several Klingons and sending the rest scattering back to their base. Hearing the doctor's voice, Spock swiveled around, dropped his phaser, and returned to his captain's side.

"I apologize, Doctor." The Vulcan's voice was trembling. "I believe I was-"

"Emotionally compromised, I know," McCoy interrupted. The Vulcan didn't seem to hear him, he was too busy staring at Kirk's pallid form and bloodied chest. "Spock, don't look at him. Look at me." The Vulcan finally did. "I need you to call the ship. Tell them they need to beam us up now!"

"That would be illogical: the _Enterprise _is currently engaged in a battle with a Klingon Bird-Of-Prey. By bringing him aboard the ship we would be endangering the captain's life."

"Look, you overgrown elf!" The doctor shouted. "If I can't repair him in fifteen minutes, Jim will die. For him to have a chance, we need to get him to Sickbay." Realizing that the doctor was right, the commander pulled out his communicator and requested a beam up for three.

Once they materialized on the transporter, McCoy was barking orders, transferring their captain to a waiting stretcher, having Spock hold the hole in Kirk's chest while he raced on ahead and prepped for surgery.

Had it been hours or minutes that Spock was standing there in the chaos of Sickbay, holding the captain together with his bare hands? Surely they hadn't forgotten them. How frustrating - the Vulcan's time-sense had been distorted thanks to the recent trauma. Captain Kirk had pushed his First Officer out of the way of a deadly disrupter beam, only to catch it in the chest himself.

"Spock, we got it from here," McCoy coaxed, finally reappearing with a contingent of doctors and nurses. "Go to the bridge – they need you up there."

The Vulcan nodded, carefully removing his hand from Kirk's blood soaked chest. He exited Sickbay with his captain's crimson blood staining his hands.

"Nurse Chapel, I need that stabilizer now!" McCoy barked.

"Yes, doctor!"

_Not that it seemed to matter_, McCoy thought as he administered yet another hypo. Kirk wasn't responding to anything that he'd done. _Come on kid. You can't die on me now!_

"Having trouble?" McCoy whirled around, to find a strange human behind him, dressed completely in white clothing.

"How the hell did you get in here? Nurse Geiger, get him out of my sight." The young nurse tried to escort the intruder from Sickbay, but he resisted.

"I know how to save him." McCoy sighed, not believing he was doing this. He heard his voice say,

"Release him." The nurse quickly backed away, returning to the operating table where her captain was in critical condition.

"That's better." The middle-aged man adjusted his shirt.

"Scan him," McCoy ordered. One of the nurses performed a quick med scan.

"He's not human, doctor," she reported.

"Well, what is he?"

The nurse pursed her lips.

"I'm not sure, sir. He doesn't register on our scanner at all."

"What?" McCoy frowned.

"It's because I'm immortal," the man helpfully supplied. "Allow me to introduce myself. I belong to a race known as the Q. You may call me Q."

"Well, Q, can you save my friend or not?" The doctor growled.

"That depends," Q said.

"On what?" McCoy demanded.

"Frankly, on what's in it for me," replied the dark haired 'man'.

McCoy knew he'd probably regret this question, but Jim's vitals were beginning to drop.

"What do you want?"

"Why, to become a member of your crew!" Q enthused. "I've always wanted to try it. Me a member of Starfleet! I can just imagine what Mother would say-"

"Enough," McCoy thundered. "All right. We'll make you a crewmember. Now you have to save Jim!"

"All in good time," said Q, faking a yawn.

"Doctor, his pulse is fading!" Chapel cried.

"Don't just stand there, do it now!" McCoy yelled at the alien.

"Impatient lot, are we?" Q chuckled as he approached the sickly captain. McCoy watched as Q barely touched Kirk's chest. It was medically impossible, but the wounds and blood disappeared, his breathing evened out, and all of his vitals returned to normal.

"There we go." Q stepped back from the captain. "You're welcome."

A strong blast suddenly shook the ship, sending medical instruments flying every which way.

"I suppose you want me to save you from the Klingons as well?" Q asked with a roll of his eyes.

"That would be appreciated," said McCoy, too overjoyed by his friend's miraculous recovery to be annoyed by the alien's flippant attitude.

"Done." Q snapped his fingers and all of the blasts rocking the ship had ceased.

As soon as the ship was out of danger, Spock called down to Sickbay to check on the captain's progress. He was astonished to hear that Kirk was completely healed thanks to an immortal being, and ventured down to Sickbay to meet Q for himself.

McCoy had barely introduced Spock to their new immortal crew member and explained about the deal when Kirk started to wake up.

Jim blinked his eyes, and focused his attention on the two blurry figures hovering above him. They gradually cleared into the familiar figures of his best friends.

"Spock…Bones…what happened?" Kirk tried to sit up, but McCoy gently pushed him back down on the bed.

"Take it easy, Jim. You've had a rough day."

"How did I-" The captain winced, rubbing his temples. "How did I make it? I really thought I was gonna die this time." Spock and Bones glanced at each other, and then over at Q but found that the alien had once again vanished.

"You were healed by an alien being who can disappear at will," his First explained.

"Great." Kirk sighed. "He just randomly showed up?"

"I have a suspicion that he has been observing us for some time," the Vulcan admitted.

"Wonderful. Anything else you've kept from me, Spock?" Kirk asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. It was lost on the Vulcan.

"Captain, I do have some news that you might find objectionable. In exchange for saving your life, Doctor McCoy agreed to let Q serve as a member of the crew. Had I been there, I would have made the same decision."

"Whaaaat?!" Kirk glared at his Chief Medical Officer. "We don't know anything about this alien! How could you take a risk like that? And his name is Q, of all things!"

"He seemed benevolent enough." Spock stood up for the doctor. "I did not sense any harmful intentions to those aboard the _Enterprise_."

"Bones? What about you?" Kirk prodded.

"I gotta agree with the hobgoblin this time, Jim," Bones said, placing a sympathetic hand on the young captain's shoulder. "That Q guy was weird, but he seemed pretty harmless."

"Still, you shouldn't have taken that risk just to save my life."

"Jim, I had no choice." Bones insisted.

"Our duty is to protect the captain, and that is what we have done," Spock added. "Allowing you to die was never an option." Spock fixed his stare on Kirk, who finally quailed.

"Sorry." Their captain flashed them a wry grin. "Thanks, Bones – I do appreciate it. I just don't want anything to happen to the crew because of me."

"Your view is understandable and admirable," said Spock. "But unnecessary in that situation. Just as it was unnecessary that you took that disrupter beam for me."

"Maybe, but I'd still do it again," Kirk argued. "It's _my_ job to protect my crew, and that still includes you, Spock."

"Illogical," the Vulcan sniffed.

Kirk sighed, having a million questions to ask them. He sat up slowly, to Bones' disapproval.

"Where's this 'Q' now?"

"We don't know," was the doctor's sheepish answer. "He just disappeared."

"However, I am certain that he will return," Spock added. "The odds of him returning are in the 99th percentile."

Their captain seemed satisfied with this answer. Then a horrible thought occurred to him.

"Hey, how do you know he didn't give me some alien disease when he fixed me?"

"Your vitals are completely normal, Jim," his doctor reassured him. "Some of them are even better than normal, which I attribute to the strange voodoo healing process that Q guy put you through. However, I should probably take some blood samples."

"Please do," said a relieved Kirk. "If I have a disease, I wanna know about it."

But when the doctor pricked Jim's skin to draw blood, the liquid just pooled back together and the tiny wound closed up. Bones' eyebrows almost hit the ceiling as he watched the self-healing process take place.

"Please tell me that's normal," Kirk deadpanned.

"My God, man!" McCoy cried. "Jim, you can regenerate your cells! You'll be a medical marvel."

"Fascinating," Spock commented, although his eyebrows furrowed just a bit.

"Why?" Kirk wanted to know. "So my cells can regenerate. What's the big deal?"

"Congratulations, Jim." Bones gave a rare smile as he shook a bewildered Kirk's hand. "The alien didn't just save your life, he did more than that."

"Which is?" Kirk was becoming impatient by now. "Will someone just spell it out for me?"

"You have just become the first immortal human," Spock informed him.

A wide-eyed Kirk just stared at them in shock.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Vulcans never kid," Spock deadpanned.

"This is awful," Jim moaned, holding his head in his hands.

"Only you would find fault in immortality," Bones grumbled, shaking his head. "Think of all the civilizations you could visit if you had an infinite amount of time!"

"Yeah, but-"

"I won't have to worry about you when you go on away missions! It will do wonders for my stress levels," the doctor pondered.

"Think about what it will do to me!" Jim protested.

"What, Jim? What will it do?"

Kirk threw up his hands in frustration.

"There's a million reasons why I'd hate being immortal. One, there are limitations to this kind of mortality. True I can't be shot or killed by disease but I can be blown up. Once the story gets out on the holonet that I'm immortal, the United Federation of Planets' enemies will specifically target me and the _Enterprise_ to see if they can take me out."

"That_ is_ a drawback," Bones admitted.

"Two, since I'd know I'd have practically an unlimited number of years to live, it would take all the fun, adventure, and risk out of my life. Which, would make me go insane."

"Three, I'm afraid more people will want Q to gift them with it when they find out it was given to me," their captain confessed.

"It is only logical that human greed for an extended life would cause complications," said Spock, nodding in support of that argument.

"Four," Kirk whispered. "I wouldn't want to be the only one of my friends still alive. I'd out live everyone, even you, Spock." If he kept this 'gift', Kirk would be living out his fear of being alone. To him, would be a fate worse than death.

"In conclusion, I don't wanna be immortal! Do you hear that, Mr. Q?"

"Loud and clear." Q suddenly appeared at Kirk's side. "Captain Kirk, it is very good to meet you." He extended a hand, which Kirk ignored.

"Save it," the young captain snapped. "I want you to take it back. Now."

"I don't think so," Q said with a smirk. "Why don't you try it out for a few days or so and we'll talk?"

"A few days?!" Kirk cried. "But that's not what I-" But Q had already disappeared once again, leaving one extremely frustrated starship captain behind.

Five days later, just when Kirk was on the verge of tearing his hair out over his stupid immortality, Q showed up in the captain's quarters.

"Oh good!" Jim cried, relieved that Q had returned after all. "Listen, thanks for your gift and all, but I really don't want it so can't you save us both a lot of trouble and just take it back?"

Q grimaced.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. You see, the Q aren't very happy with the way I've been using my powers. They say I'm reckless."

"Imagine that," Kirk muttered.

"I've been stripped of all my powers for the next century," Q admitted with a sad sigh.

"No. No way," the captain said through gritted teeth.

"I promise I'm not lying!" Q insisted. "Captain, this is not a bad thing I've given you. It's not true immortality. You cannot die from disease or old age, but anything stronger than a phaser set to stun would probably do you in."

"I. Don't. Want. It." Kirk folded his arms across his chest, as if daring the alien to continue. Q wisely relented.

"But if you still want to rid yourself of immortality, there still is a way."

"I'm listening." Kirk leaned forward.

"Go to the planet Omega III. There resides a healer who can take your immortality from you."

Kirk narrowed his eyes.

"You swear this isn't some kind of trick?"

"Cross my heart," Q promised. "When you arrive on the planet, you will have to pass a series of tests to gain an audience with the healer, who lives in a great fortress on top of the highest mountain. You may choose three friends to accompany you. Choose wisely. Good luck, Captain." Q vanished once again.

Jim sighed, realizing that a trip to Omega III was his only option. He pulled up a channel to discuss it with Starfleet.

Thankfully, the _Enterprise_ had received clearance to travel to Omega III.

"I'll come, but I'm bringing all the medical supplies I can find in my medkit," the doctor warned. "Knowing you, he'll somehow hurt himself, even with immortality."

"Thanks, Bones," Kirk said, relieved.

Spock and Uhura were already waiting for them in the transporter room. As Kirk and Bones approached the transporter padd, the captain asked his chief engineer if they were still beaming down to the coordinates he'd chosen earlier.

"Sorry, Captain, the forcefield's too strong," Scotty apologized. "I'll have to put you down at the bottom of the mountain."

"Fine." Kirk acknowledged. "It's not an ideal location, but it's all we've got."

"All we_ have_, Jim." his First Officer corrected. "Your use of syntax is atrocious."

"Energize," Jim commanded, ignoring Spock's grammar correction.

They beamed down to Omega III without incident. The foursome glanced at each other in trepidation, their phasers at the ready.

"Some welcome," Bones grumbled as Spock pulled out his tricorder and performed a quick scan of the area.

"Captain, the fortress at the summit of the mountain is emitting a human life sign."

"Huh, it's just like Q said," Jim realized. "Guess he really_ was_ telling the truth."

"That's great, but how do we reach the fortress?" Uhura wondered. An answer immediately presented itself before them.

"Greetings, aliens." An Orion male stepped out from behind the dense foliage.

Jim recovered first.

"Ah, hello. I'm Captain James Kirk, representing the United Federation of-"

"Save it, I know who you are. All of you." The Orion's gaze swept over the group, landing on Uhura, whose arms were crossed over her chest. It didn't escape Jim's notice that Spock took the teeniest steps toward her, as if in a protective stance.

"We're in trouble," Bones groaned. "I've never had a confrontation with an Orion male that's ended well."

"Is he real, Spock?" Jim asked, his fingers nervously drumming at his side.

"Negative," the Vulcan promised after running his tricorder over the Orion. He is just a holographic image, and perfectly harmless to us."

"See, Bones? Nothing to worry about," said Jim.

"Excuse me, sir, would you like to tell us which way we're supposed to go?" Uhura asked politely in Orion.

"I will, but first you must answer a riddle." The Orion switched to Standard for the group's benefit. "Only the intelligent are allowed to visit the healer."

"I knew there was a catch," Kirk groaned. But he and the rest of the group diligently listened as the holographic Orion posed this question:

"_Twelve pears were hanging high, twelve Orions were riding by. ____Each took a pear,__ and left eleven hanging there._ How is this possible?"

"Hmm… let's see..." Jim winced, at a total loss. Logic had never been his strongest subject. Luckily, he'd brought a Vulcan along. He inwardly congratulated himself on his choice to have Spock in the landing party, especially when he snuck a look at the Vulcan who appeared to be deep in thought.

"That riddle's impossible!" Bones muttered as he mulled over the riddle. "If each took a pear, there would be six left."

"Maybe it doesn't mean 'pear' at the start," Uhura mused. "What if it were 'twelve pairs were hanging high' meaning there were twelve pairs of pears."

"Don't over think it, Nyota," said Bones, shaking his head. "I doubt it's as complicated as all that."

"There must be something we're missing. Riddles always have a trick to them," Jim added.

"Indeed. Captain, I believe I have the answer. Each is the name of a physical being," Spock quipped, with only a hint of smugness behind those enigmatic dark eyes. "If Each took a pair, there would be eleven pairs left. Riddle solved."

McCoy's mouth dropped open in shock. Even Uhura, who should be used to Spock's intellectual genius by now, looked a bit surprised.

"Correct," the Orion admitted. "Strange, it usually takes most groups more time than that."

Without warning, the image disappeared, and so did the background, which had apparently also been holographic. Instead of the image of a jungle that seemed to go on forever, a dirt path had been uncovered.

"I believe we are meant to head in this direction," Spock observed.

"Thanks for your logical expertise, Spock. We owe ya." Jim lightly patted him on the back, passing the Vulcan and taking the lead. In single file, they walked the dirt path. Soon the path ended and they came to a river, filled with clear aquamarine water. On the other side, the path continued towards a dilapidated shack.

"It seems this is the only way to cross," Uhura stated, sounding dubious.

"I don't like it," Bones muttered. "There's probably a trap around here somewhere."

"Oh knock it off. Who wants to go for a swim?" Jim called, shedding his jacket.

"Captain, I would not recommend swimming at this time," Spock cautioned, as he scanned the immediate area. "The river is protected by an electrical forcefield. To pass through it and directly into the water could prove deadly enough for a human."

"I'll do it," Kirk immediately volunteered. "I'm immortal."

"Not in matters of the physical," Spock reminded him. "You shall not age, and you shall not suffer from disease, but that is all your immortality protects. I am the only logical choice. My Vulcan blood will allow me the chance to survive while humans have none."

"Spock, you can't do that!" Kirk exploded. "Not for me. It's not worth it."

"I am not expecting to die," the Vulcan said calmly. "I have faith in Dr. McCoy's capabilities."

"You idiot, I don't have access to my Sickbay, let alone the computer to help me with Vulcan anatomy!" McCoy yelped.

"Nevertheless, it must be done," Spock decided. "Jim is in this state because he took a phaser beam meant for me. It is only logical that I repay the favor."

After laying a comforting hand on Uhura's shoulder, Spock gracefully dove into the river. The second before he hit the water, his entire body was enveloped with a surge of white light. Sparks flew as he hit the water. Giving a great cry of pain, Spock managed to swim to the other side and deactivate the forcefield. Dr. McCoy chucked the medical tricorder across the river and dove in himself, with Kirk and Uhura close behind.

By the time they pulled themselves up on the opposite river bank, Spock was slightly convulsing as McCoy scanned the Vulcan's lower abdomen.

"He's got an irregular heart rhythm," was the doctor's grim diagnosis. "If I can't bring it back to normal, he's done for."

"What do we do?" Kirk cried.

"Please, Leonard," Nyota exclaimed. "There must be something!"

"Oh God," Bones rubbed his temples. "Think, man," he muttered to himself. "Improvise… let's see, uh, there's got to be something in the environment here that can help him.

"But we're surrounded by plants!" Kirk pointed out. "How can that possibly help Spock?"

Then McCoy thought of an ancient medical remedy that doctors used back before the invention of medicine. There was a plant, one that could regulate a human's heart rhythms. He only prayed it would work on a half human, half Vulcan hybrid.

"Foxglove."

"What?" Kirk stared at him, wide eyed.

"Foxglove," McCoy repeated. "It's an ancient medicinal remedy for an arrhythmic heart. It's a tall plant with elongated purple flowers, almost as long as a finger."

Uhura and Kirk took off in separate directions. They each returned in about two minutes, breathing hard, and offering him the plant that could save Spock's life.

"Any change, doctor?" Uhura asked.

"He's slipped into a healing trance, but I doubt that will be enough." McCoy gave a sigh of relief that they were able to find what he needed. "Okay, give me a moment to extract the drug and prepare a hypo. If I don't get the dose right, I could kill him."

All Uhura and Kirk could do was sit and wait as the doctor prepared his hypo for Spock. Nyota lay her head on Spock's chest, hoping to be of some comfort. She cried quietly as her captain gave one of his inspirational speeches the _Enterprise_ crew was so fond of.

"Come on, Spock," Kirk whispered. "We need you to snap out of it. Uhura needs you, and… and I need you. Even Bones needs you around, although he'll never admit it. Yeah, you're the finest officer in the 'fleet, but it's more than that. You and me, Spock, we're the team to beat. And we're only just getting started! Don't leave me here alone, to finish what we've both started. Besides, who will correct my bad grammar if you're gone?"

McCoy approached them, armed with a hypo in hand. He pressed the hypo to Spock's arm, injecting the substance that would hopefully revive the Vulcan, and bring his heart back to a normal rhythm.

It was only a few minutes later that Spock's eyes flew open. The disoriented Vulcan tried to sit up but Dr. McCoy firmly held him down.

"Spock, are you okay?" Kirk cried as Uhura reached for his hand.

"I am functional," came the weak reply.

"Thank you, Leonard," Uhura smiled through her tears.

"Doctor, may I ask how you managed to revive me?" The Vulcan wanted to know.

"The foxglove plant has properties that-"

"Ah yes, digitalis purpurea." Spock raised an eyebrow. "Say no more. I must say, Doctor, your medicinal knowledge is greater than I thought."

"Did he just give me a compliment?" McCoy crowed.

"Yep! There's no way around it," Kirk smirked at the blushing Vulcan.

"Do not get used to it," Spock warned as he struggled to stand.

"Hey, Spock, d'you need a hand?" Jim offered. "I can always-"

Uhura interrupted him.

"Don't worry, Jim. I'll help him until he's strong enough to walk." Of course she would, it was her responsibility. Still, Jim wished he could do more for his friend, who had risked his life for him.

After Spock had had sufficient time to rest, they continued on the path and entered the abandoned communications post.

"Dang computers. You can never trust them," McCoy growled as they walked among the vast array of colorful flashing lights and beeping tones.

"Jim, can you hack into the system?" Uhura asked.

"I think so. Give me a minute… Spock, a little help…got it!"

"Holy crap, the code's in Orion. Uhura, c'mere!"

Together, the captain and communications officer worked together to decipher the code. Uhura translated most of it herself, as she'd roomed with an Orion, Gaila, back at the Academy. Kirk had had a rather unique relationship with Gaila as well, and he was able to help Uhura translate the Orion slang.

"Any luck, Jimbo?" Bones called.

"Yeah. We have to give the password before the door will slow down long enough to pass through."

"Which is?"

"It's in musical tones," Uhura spoke up. "I'll have to sing it."

"You can actually understand that?" Kirk stared at the piece of music like he'd never seen one before.

"Luckily Gaila taught me enough – I should be able to sight read it."

Uhura cleared her throat, and belted out one of the most beautiful melodies.

"What is it?" McCoy wanted to know. "I mean, why that piece?"

"It's a primordial Orion mating call," was Uhura's answer.

"You'll have to teach me how to do that sometime." Kirk winked at her as the revolving doors slowed to a more leisurely pace.

The foursome went through the revolving doors to find themselves whisked up several stories. They came out in a large chamber, filled with ambient torchlight.

"Hello?" Jim called out tentatively. "Is anyone there?"

"Come in," answered a hoarse female voice. As their eyes adjusted, everyone was able to see the outline of an old-fashioned wooden rocking chair that faced one of the windows.

"Pardon me, madam. Are you in fact, Faith?" Spock asked.

"That's me." The woman still did not turn to face her guests. "I'm impressed your group passed the tests. Usually most groups turn back after the second test or so."

"Thank you," Uhura murmured. "We were able to pool our knowledge to get past each obstacle."

"Speaking of obstacles, why the hell are there so many? My God, woman – we could've been killed!"

"Bones, I'll handle this," Kirk hissed.

"Sorry," the doctor mumbled.

"Hey, um, sorry to disturb you, Faith, but I was told that you have healing abilities." Jim stated, wanting her to take the conversation from there.

"I do." The weary reply came from the rocking chair. "Q told me to expect visitors tonight, and from the sound of it there are several of you. Please, tell me your names." Kirk thought it was strange that the woman did not wish to turn her chair around and face them when she talked. However, he didn't with to offend her, and didn't bring it up.

"My name is Captain James T. Kirk, and I've come with my first officer Spock, my CMO Leonard McCoy, and Communications Officer Nyota Uhura."

"I've heard a great deal about you, James Kirk," the healer said. "It takes a courageous man to captain Starfleet's flagship, especially since you are so young."

"Thanks," said Jim, who shot an amused glance at Spock. "My job isn't easy, but it's made easier by all of my crew members, who support and question my decisions."

"Faith, may I turn your chair around so that you can see us?" Dr. McCoy asked.

"Do they know my tale?" The healer wanted to know.

"No," the doctor said solemnly. "I was hoping that you would tell us."

"Alright," she agreed. "But before you turn me around, I just want to warn all of you that I'm the ugliest woman you've ever seen."

Uhura frowned; she wondered what had made the woman say such a thing like that. "You may turn me around now, Doctor," Faith said bravely. McCoy gently pushed her rocking chair so that Faith could face her audience.

Suddenly it was clear to all of them that Faith was telling the sad truth about her appearance. The elderly healer's wizened face was nothing less than hideous. Faith's right eye was completely swollen shut – only her normal enlarged, dark left eye revealed her Betazed heritage. Her cheeks were puffy and red, her nose was sunken, and what teeth she had left were yellow and rotting. Her thinning grey hair only grew in patches, leaving part of her scalp exposed. Red boils festered on her arms and legs. She had scars everywhere, and misshapen lumps sticking out from her neck. She was even missing an ear!

Uhura didn't understand how she could still be alive.

"How did this happen to you?" Uhura whispered.

"I'll explain all in good time," said Faith, smiling. "Now, which one of you needs my services?"

"I do," said Jim, stepping forward.

He had recovered from his shock at seeing the telepath/empath, who was obviously suffering from countless different sicknesses. Faith smiled at Jim's exuberance.

"What can I do for you, James Kirk?" She asked him kindly.

"Well, I was granted immortality by this alien named Q. If there's any way that you can rid me of it, I'd greatly appreciate it. Also, if you want to get off this rock and come with us, you can. You don't have to stay here and live such a lonely life."

Faith looked down at her bedraggled brown shoes. When she finally looked up again, any color that had been left in healer's face had vanished. For she was now facing the prospect of an immortal life laced with illness and pain.

"Your offer is quite tempting. To leave this place has always been my wish, although my owner would not allow it. However, I do not know if I could stand an eternity of sickness. But if that is your wish, I must obey it."

"Wait a second." Kirk's eyes narrowed. "You take everyone's afflictions that you cure?"

"That seems to be the case, Captain," Spock jumped in. "Faith does not just heal the sickness – she absorbs it herself. It is the unfortunate part of her power." Everyone gasped at that.

"I didn't know," Jim said quietly. "You must be in so much pain!"

Faith smiled sadly at him.

"It was terrible at first, but over the years I developed a high threshold for pain. I've learned to live with it, as best I can. Now, give me your hand and I will take your gift from you."

"No." Jim backed away. "I don't want you to take it me," he said softly. "Not anymore."

"Nonsense," Faith said gently. "It may hurt me a bit, but I am more than happy to help a handsome starship captain like you.

"Can you do it?" McCoy pressed her. "Can you take the immortality away from Jim?"

"Yes, Doctor," Faith heavily replied.

"Then do it!" McCoy commanded sharply.

"No, Bones." Kirk's steely voice made the doctor pause.

"Doctor, this is not right," Spock insisted. "I wish for the captain to regain his normal form just as you do. However, we can find another way to help him. Surely you do not want to cause this woman an eternity of suffering?"

"Of course I don't!" The CMO exploded. "But I don't want my best friend to live forever, either. I want him to have a normal life!"

"Bones, I won't do this to her," Kirk said firmly, the captain in him out in full force. "I couldn't live with myself, knowing that I caused someone else to live in pain forever."

"You are putting the needs of a complete stranger above the needs of yourself," Spock observed. "You are maturing."

"Hell of a time for him to mature, Spock. I don't want him to live alone forever!" Bones yelped.

"And you think I want that?" Kirk chuckled darkly. "Look, as my physician, I know you only want the best for me. But we can find someone else who will heal me. There's bound to be other healers who can help."

"There are no guarantees of that," the doctor argued.

"I'll risk it," Jim said, his voice wise beyond his nine years.

"Don't be a fool, Jim," McCoy snapped. "Now is not the time for you to be all self-sacrificial."

"Leonard, let it go," Uhura pleaded, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Foolish or not, Kirk's made his decision."

"Fine." The doctor whispered. Then McCoy addressed Faith, albeit reluctantly. "Thanks to Jim's bravery, you won't have to heal him." Faith gasped, and she dissolved into tears right before their eyes. And what happened then, none of them could've predicted.

Right before their very eyes, Faith's ugliness began to melt away. The red boils and scars on her skin disappeared without a trace. The lumps in her neck faded completely. Her nose was restored to its true form, as were her teeth. She regained her missing ear. Her thinning grey hair vanished and was replaced by a healthy mane of soft silver hair. Best of all, she found that she could see out of both eyes! Few of her wrinkles faded, however. When Faith's transformation was complete, her audience saw an attractive Betazoid woman in her early seventies.

"I'm free," she said simply. Uhura noticed that her voice had lost its hoarsened quality. It was still rather deep, but pleasantly so. Everyone was intrigued by the change in this woman, especially Jim.

"You've broken my curse!" Faith exclaimed, her eyes shining in gratitude. "I never thought this day would ever come – I stopped hoping after awhile."

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything," said Jim as Bones rolled his eyes. "But what curse are you talking about?" Faith beamed at him.

"The mysterious being that cursed me as a child on Betazed said that there was only one way I would ever be free from her magic. If someone came to me to be healed, and was moved by my condition so much that they decided not to ask for treatment, then I would be free." She turned to the Starfleet officers, crying tears of joy. "And you have done just that. It has been a long time since I have felt no physical pain. Thank you _so_ much!"

"No problem," Jim said, flashing his most endearing smile. True, he was rather disappointed that he was still standing there an immortal being. But he couldn't help being proud of his good deed, which he had unknowingly performed. "Ya know, we should get back to the ship. You should come with us!"

"I will." Faith's eyes shone with gratitude. "My children and theirs will learn of your kind deed granted to a daughter of the Fifth House of Betazed. James Kirk, I owe you my life."

"If only I had a credit for every time someone said that," Jim teased, gently patting her hand. "Please, Faith. I'm happy to help."

He pulled out his communicator from his utility belt.

"_Enterprise_, five to beam up."

Once on board the ship, Kirk called for Q.

"You liar! You didn't tell me about the curse."

"Sorry about that." The once omnipotent being shrugged, unconcerned. "It must've slipped in my mind."

"Whatever, just tell me where else I can go to get this curse of yours removed."

Q turned to the young starship captain, a trace of regret in his features.

"You can't."

"I'm sorry – I don't believe in no-win scenarios. Now, I'm asking where I can go to lose my immortality," Kirk said politely.

"There is no other place I know of," Q admitted.

"You take it away, then!" Kirk glared at Q. "You gave it to me – this is your fault.

"I'm afraid I have been forbidden to use my power for a century." The alien didn't sound apologetic in the least. "However, I can transfer your immortality to someone else."

"No, I couldn't do that." Jim shook his head.

"Captain, may I have your permission to return to my quarters?" Spock asked.

"Yeah, go ahead," Kirk said, distracted.

"Just like that Vulcan to abandon you when you need his support," Bones muttered. "C'mon, Jim. What say you and I discuss this new development over a bottle of Kentucky bourbon?"

"Sounds great. It's not like drinking can hurt my system now," Kirk said sarcastically. "But what about him?"

"Scotty'll take care of him. Let's go, Jim." A few glasses of bourbon later, Jim was feeling somewhat better. He walked back to his quarters and fell into bed for a long, undisturbed sleep.

Jim was awakened the next day by the electronic sounds of his intercom.

"Spock to Captain Kirk."

"Kirk here," he yawned. "What'd you need, Spock?"

"Dr. McCoy insists that you have slept long enough."

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost sixteen hours, sir."

"Oh no!" Kirk swore under his breath. "I'm late for Beta shift."

"That is incorrect, Captain. McCoy has you out on medical leave, there for there is no need for you to report to the bridge."

"Just because I was drinking?" Kirk scoffed. "That hypocrite! He was the one who suggested it!"

"No, Jim. For other reasons," was the Vulcan's evasive answer.

"Okaaay." Kirk would inquire about that later. "Mr. Spock, what's our status?"

"We're coming up on Starbase thirteen, sir, where a visitor has requested your presence. We shall arrive in precisely one hour and fourteen minutes."

"Excellent. I will be there. Kirk out."

Jim had plenty of time to take a sonic shower, eat breakfast, and look over the pile of reports that was mounting before his presence was needed in the transporter room.

"Ah, Captain." Spock was waiting for him next to Scotty, who was fiddling with the transporter controls.

"So who's this mysterious visitor?"

"You will find out in a moment. Human impatience never fails to astound me," Spock said with perfectly detached Vulcan distain.

"Energizing," Scotty called out.

Moments later, a tall, slender figure appeared on the pad. He stepped down from the platform and stood in front of a gaping Jim.

"Greetings, Jim."

"What are you doing here?" It was Spock Prime.

"I have come to pay my debt to an old friend."

"Debt?" Kirk wondered, his brow furrowed. "You don't owe me anything."

"No, but I owe something to your counterpart. He once risked everything to save my life. Let me do the same." Pursing his lips, Kirk suddenly realized what the old Vulcan was proposing.

"You would take my immortality?"

"It is only logical for him to live as long as possible to oversee the development of New Vulcan." Now Jim's suspicions concerning who was behind this were confirmed. No wonder Spock hadn't balked at asking such a favor from his older self, if it were to benefit his people.

"While that is true, I have accomplished this in a different way. I have taken prodigies under my wing back on the colony. They shall do my will."

"But if you are not to serve New Vulcan, why would you take the captain's immortality?" Jim wondered this as well, and turned his questioning gaze to the ambassador.

"There is a mysterious scientific phenomenon known as the Nexus that I wish to explore. If you would grant me one last favor, I wish to be taken to these coordinates."

"Of course, anything," Jim agreed.

"Q? We're ready!" Kirk called out.

"No need to shout." Q appeared beside them. "Whaddya want this time?"

"The Vulcan ambassador has agreed to take my immortality."

"You sure about that?"

"Absolutely."

"Give me your hands." Kirk and Spock Prime did. A flow of energy left Kirk and went into the elder Spock. "It is done."

"Thank you. I can't express what it means that you-"

"Jim." The ambassador cut him off. "Your gratitude is enough."

"Kirk to bridge."

"Chekov here, sir."

"Change coordinates to 0.5 bearing mark sewen."

Several days later, the _Enterprise_ arrived at the desired location.

"Are you sure this is where you want to go?" Kirk asked the old Vulcan for the tenth time.

"Affirmative." A sudden thought entered Kirk's head. Something wasn't quite right about this scenario.

"But what about your bondmate? I thought that Vulcans always-"

"My bondmate died long ago," the aged Spock interrupted.

"Oh. I'm sorry." _Insert foot in mouth, Jim._

The ambassador actually smiled at Kirk.

"Do not be."

Kirk glanced over at Uhura, who was standing close to the younger Spock. The Vulcan's hand was at the small of her back.

"Did you tell Spock who it was?"

"I did not wish to imply anything else about the future. Spock must decide for himself." The ambassador's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Fair enough," Kirk conceded. "But I gotta ask - why the Nexus when you could go anywhere else?"

"I am content to spend the rest of my days with my oldest friend."

"My counterpart. The other James T. Kirk."

The old Vulcan nodded. "Your insight serves you well."

"I'd heard rumors that he didn't really die in the other timeline," Kirk admitted. "But I didn't think that was possible, until now. But, what if you're wrong? What if he's not there?"

But the ambassador never had a chance to respond, as Kirk's communicator beeped. He answered the call, spoke with Scotty in hushed tones, and then closed his communication device.

"Scotty says we're almost at the critical point before the _Enterprise _would get sucked in to the Nexus herself. You'll have one shot at this, so you should head toward the shuttle bay." Old Spock nodded, his eyes shining in anticipation.

"Very well." As they headed down to the shuttle bay together, the aged Vulcan had one last question. "Jim, I must ask, did you begin to form a friendship with my younger counterpart?"

Kirk gave him a lopsided grin.

"Yeah. I mean, since the beginning of the mission we learned to _work_ well together. But sometimes we spend some time together off duty as well. Mainly working out; he's showing me the Vulcan discipline of _Suss Mahn_."

"That is pleasing news." A sudden weight had been removed from the elder Spock's shoulders. "I believe your timeline has been righted."

"If you say so," Kirk chuckled, seriously doubting that his universe would've been in jeopardy if he and Spock hadn't become friends.

The ambassador stepped in front of the shuttle, holding up the customary ta'al with his right hand.

"Live long and prosper, Jim."

"Peace, and long life." Kirk tried to return the Vulcan salute, but failed miserably.

"Hey, wait."

"Yes?"

"What did you and your Kirk do for fun?"

The ambassador raised an eyebrow.

"I always did enjoy a game of tri-dimensional chess." The ambassador climbed into the shuttle, fired up the engines, and disappeared into the Nexus.

Elder Spock was gone, just like that.

"Wow," Jim breathed,. "I owe him my life… like literally."

"That much is obvious." His First pointed out. "I do not wish to disturb you during this time, but Q is…" Spock trailed off.

"Wreaking havoc across the entire ship?" Kirk finished.

"Precisely. I admit I could use your assistance."

Kirk smiled fondly at the Vulcan. He had seen the potential of what Spock could be after a lifetime among humans, and he was pleased that he would be an integral part of what shaped Spock into his true self.

"You've got it." Spock than began to list off all the grievances that Q had committed in the short time Kirk had been gone, but the captain quickly cut him off.

"Sorry, Spock. We'll deal with Q, I promise. I just have a question for you, and I want to ask it before I forget."

"What is your question, Jim?"

"Would you like to play a game of 3-D chess with me?"

"That would be acceptable," Spock agreed with a terse nod. "However, I am curious as to how you know this game is a favorite of mine?"

"Let's just say I cheated."

As the discussion turned to an appropriate plan for integrating Q into the crew, captain and first officer walked down the _Enterprise_ corridor, perfectly in step.

The End


End file.
